


Homestuck Skin HTML Guide

by dstridesandkarkles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was mainly for me, but feel free to use it if you use the already given homestuck skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Skin HTML Guide

This is the homestuck text and box. <span class="black">...</span> for the font, <p class="block">...</p> for the pesterlog box.

Hussie and Grimbark Jade talk in black.  
EB/GT: This is John Egbert. This is also Tavrisprite and Tavrosprite. <span class="john">...</span>  
TT: This is Rose Lalonde. This is also Fefetasprite and Rosesprite. <span class="rose">...</span>  
TG: This is Dave Strider. This is also Lil Hal, ARquiusprite, and Equiusprite. <span class="dave">...</span>  
GG: This is Jade Harley. :D This is also Erisolsprite. <span class="jade">...</span>

GG: This is Jane Crocker. :B <span class="jane">...</span>  
TG: This is Roxy Lalonde. <span class="roxy">...</span>  
TT: This is Dirk Strider. <span class="dirk">...</span>  
GT: This is Jake English. <span class="jake">...</span>

This is Nannasprite. <span class="nannasprite">...</span>  
This is Jaspersprite. <span class="jaspersprite">...</span>  
This is Davesprite. This is also Calsprite. <span class="davesprite">...</span>  
This is Jadesprite. <span class="jadesprite">...</span>  
  
AA: This is Aradia Megido, Damara Megido, Aradiasprite, and pre-death Aradiabot. <span class="aradia">...</span>  
TA: This is Sollux Captor and Mituna Captor. <span class="sollux">...</span>  
AT: This is Tavros Nitram and Rufioh Nitram. <span class="tavros">...</span>  
CG: This is Karkat Vantas. <span class="karkat">...</span>  
This is Kankri Vantas. This is also Squarewave and Crocker Tier Jane. <span class="kankri">...</span>  
AC: This is Nepeta Leijon and Meulin Leijon. <span class="nepeta">...</span>  
GA: This is Kanaya Maryam and Porrim Maryam. <span class="kanaya">...</span>  
GC: This is Terezi Pyrope and Latula Pyrope. <span class="terezi">...</span>  
AG: This is Vriska Serket, Aranea Serket, and Marquise Spinnerette Mindfang. <span class="vriska">...</span>  
CT: This is Equius Zahhak, Horrus Zahhak, and Aradiabot in the dream bubbles. <span class="equius">...</span>  
TC: This is Gamzee Makara and Kurlos Makara. :o) <span class="gamzee">...</span>  
CA: This is Eridan Ampora and Cronus Ampora. <span class="eridan">...</span>  
CC: This is Feferi Peixes, Meenah Peixes, and the Condesce. 38D <span class="feferi">...</span>  
UU: This is Calliope. <span class="calliope">...</span>  
uu: This Caliborn, pre-Calliope's death. <span class="caliborn">...</span>  
This is Caliborn, post-Calliope's death and as Lord English. <span class="lordenglish">...</span>


End file.
